Lui et moi
by Noan
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Slash HPSS songficIl l'a vu tombé au combat et après avoir terrasser Voldemort, il s'est enfui. IL revient quatre ans plus tard.... Que vatil découvrir?
1. Chapter 1

Un petit délire un peu triste au début... Mais happy end.

Sur des chansons d'Hélène Ségara...

**Chap1: Parlez moi de nous, parlez moi du passé...**

Harry se réveilla en sueur cette nuit. Encore un cauchemar. Il en avait l'habitude maintenant et il se leva, passa dans le salon et se servit un verre de bourbon. Il alluma la chaine hi-fi et s'assit dans le fauteuil prêt de la cheminée...

La bataille finale, il la revivait chaque nuit.

Loin de tout, il revivait ces minutes qui l'avaient détruit.

Il se tenait face à celui qu'il devait tuer pour vivre, Tuer pour aimer...

Tout se passa très vite...

Non loin, il le voyait se battre contre Lucius...

Il le vit tomber...

Son coeur se déchira, sa tristesse, sa douleur se muèrent en cri de rage qui délivrèrent le monde sorcier de la menace du Lord Noir.

Mais il avait perdu... Il avait perdu sa seule raison de vivre et s'était enfui, le jour même, loin de ce champs de bataille, couvert de corps gémissants et de sang. De son sang...

_Avec le poids des années_

_J'ai cherché nos baisers_

_Mais après toi le verbe aimer_

_S'est fermé est comme usé_

_Il y a sur mon corps_

_Le feu de tes doigts_

_Quelquefois._

Loin du monde sorcier, il essayait de se refaire une vie, un trou béant dans l'âme.

Quatre ans avaient passés, quatre ans à essayer de fermer sa blessure...

Et comme pour exorciser son mal, il avait écrit.

Ecrit sa vie, celle qu'il avait eu, faisant un roman d'héroic fantasy qui avait conquit le coeur des foules.

Ecrit celle qu'il aurait aimé avoir...

Avec lui...

_Ce qu'on croyait mort_

_A dormi tout au fond de moi_

_et s'éveille encore_

_Quelquefois._

Il avait rencontré du monde mais jamais d'ami...

Certains pouvaient se vanter d'être proche de lui.

Mais personne d'avoir partager son lit, son coeur...

Il n'avait cessé de penser à Lui, à ses longs cheveux de jais, à ses pupilles d'onyx noir.

Et souvent seul, le soir dans son appartement trop minable pour être celui d'un auteur à succès, il s'enivrait et pleurait sur son amour...

_Parlez-moi de nous_

_Parlez-moi du passé_

_Des rêves fous_

_Qu'on laisse s'envoler_

_Parlez-moi de nous_

_Des projets qu'on a faits_

_Quand on perd tout_

_Que fait-on des regrets ?_

_Que fait-on de ces regrets ?_

La dernière nuit avec lui...

Ces dernières heures avant son malheur...

Ses lèvres douces sur les siennes, ses doigts sur lui laissant des traces incandescentes sur son corps. La voix rauque qui lui murmurait des promesses d'amour entre deux gémissements de plaisir...

Ils avaient fait plusieurs fois l'amour cette nuit là...

Comme si, inconsciement, ils savaient que c'était la dernière.

Ces six mois en sa compagnie restaient les meilleurs moment de sa vie.

Il lui avait demandé avant de partir, s'il acceptait de l'épouser après.

Il n'avait pas répondu, espérant pouvoir le faire plutard...

Espoir qui s'était éteint quand il l'avait vu tomber, sans vie, aux pieds du mangemort...

_Près de toi j'ai trop rêvé_

_A hier, à jamais_

_Mon cœur avait oublié_

_Quelque part de s'ancrer_

_Il y a sur mon corps_

_Le feu de tes doigts_

_Quelques fois._

Depuis sa fuite, il n'avait pas osé affronter le regard de ses amis.

Il avait appris, par les journaux, le mariage d'Hermione et Ron.

Il avait été très heureux pour eux, ils méritaient le bonheur.

Il avait envoyé un mot de félicitation et s'était arrangé pour ne pas recevoir de réponse.

Il ne voulait pas devenir une tache noire dans leur nouveau bonheur...

Il n'avait pas le droit de leur imposer ça...

Il voulait oublier... Oublier sa vie passée, oublier son amour perdu...

Mais une lettre, arrivée le matin même, avait remué tous ses souvenirs...

_Parlez-moi de nous_

_Parlez-moi du passé_

_Des rêves fous_

_Qu'on laisse s'envoler_

_Parlez-moi de nous_

_Des projets qu'on a faits_

_Quand on perd tout_

_Que fait-on des regrets ?_

_Que fait-on de ces regrets ?_

Quatres ans après, il l'avait retrouvé et l'invitait à une fête...

Fête d'anciens élèves, pour les vivants et pour les morts...

Une commémoration...

Il but une gorgée de plus de ce bourbon qui n'avait plus quitté sa vie depuis longtemps.

Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il avait presque réussi à réapprendre à vivre?

Seul sa cicatrice et le corbeau aux ailes déployés qu'il s'était fait tatoué dans le dos le raccrochait à ce monde!

_I believe in all these memories_

_I save apart this rich past_

_Cause this love is my last_

_I survive for all this hollow_

_My dreams of you_

_Dreams of you._

Devait-il y aller?

Ses amis ne le louperaient pas!

Même Draco serait sûrement en colère contre lui...

Ils seraient tous en colère.

Mais maintenant que Dumbledort l'avait trouvé, il n'y échapperait plus.

Un jour ou l'autre, il devra faire face à ce monde qu'il avait fui...

Mais pourrait-il seulement le faire...

_Parlez-moi de nous_

_Parlez-moi du passé_

_Des rêves fous_

_Qu'on laisse s'envoler_

_Parlez-moi de nous_

_Des projets qu'on a faits_

_Quand on perd tout_

_Que fait-on des regrets ?_

_Que fait-on de ces regrets ?_

Mais malgré ses doutes, son chagrin et sa peur, il accepta l'invitation...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: Dites moi qui je suis**

Comme chaque nuit, depuis près de quatre ans, un éclair vert le tira brutalement de son sommeil.

Comme à chaque fois, il se demandait comment il avait pu survivre...

On lui avait dit que Lucius était trop faible pour donner la puissance nécessaire à son sort pour le tuer...

Mais lui aurait préféré mourir...

Son amour avait fui... Le laissant seul...

_J'ai perdu dans tes grands yeux  
Cette inconscience  
Que l'on a quand on est deux  
Si intense  
J'ai aimé à cœur perdu  
Et sans raison  
Je n'suis qu'un ange déchu_

_Sans illusions._

Il comprenait cette réaction...

On a du mal à vivre avec un meurtre sur la conscience. Même celui de Tom...

Et il en savait quelque chose... Il avait été un mangemort. Ses propres victimes le hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Après sa convalescence, il l'avait cherché pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il l'aiderait à chasser ses démons...

Mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé...

_Et je te cherche dans la foule  
Qui me dessèche  
Et je m'écroule  
Si seul, abandonné  
Comme un tout petit enfant  
Les yeux mouillés, les yeux mouillés._

Plus le temps passait et plus il perdait espoir...

Il l'aimait à en devenir fou...Il devint l'ombre de lui-même, espérant le voir surgir au détour d'un couloir.

Ses souvenirs le hantaient nuit après nuit, jour après jour.

Cette nuit, cette dernière nuit, il avait cru ses sentiments réciproques, il lui avait même demandé sa main...

Il se leva, entra dans son salon et se servit une vodka...

_Dites-moi qui je suis, qui je suis, qui je suis  
Sans son amour  
Moi qui n'ai plus de vie, plus de vie, plus de vie  
Plus rien autour._

Même s'il se souvenait de cette nuit avec une précision effrayante, la tristesse avait doucement fait place à l'amertume.

Et l'amertume au dégoût, dégoût de soi, dégoût de lui...

Et enfin la haine...

Son coeur de nouveau prisonnier d'une couche de glace...

_Comme un papillon  
Aveuglé par l'amour  
Qui ne peut même plus voler  
Vers le jour  
Mon cœur est prisonnier  
D'un flacon  
Que le temps avait scellé  
De ton nom._

Mais ses résolutions avaient volé en éclat quand le directeur lui avait dit qu'Il serait là.

Dumbledort l'avait trouvé et Il avait accepté de venir à ce simulacre de festivité...

Ce soir là, il but plus que de raison, son âme déchiré entre l'Amour et la Haine...

Demain il le verrait, demain...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Retour à Poudlard.**

Il n'aurait jamais cru remettre les pieds ici un jour.

Ses meilleurs et ses pires souvenirs se concentraient dans ce lieu.

Il regarda le grand portail en fer forgé, hésitant à le passer. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et se perdit dans le col de sa chemise. Il voulut faire demi tour mais fut arrêté dans son élan par une voix grave qu'il aurait reconnu entre toutes malgré les années.

" Harry? C'est bien toi, lui demanda le jeune homme roux qui l'avait rejoint, son épouse à son bras.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un violent coup de poing l'envoya au sol.

- Espèce d'abruti, hurlait Ron, son visage rouge attestant de sa fureur. POURQUOI es-tu parti?

Et sans préavis, Hermione et lui se jettèrent à son cou, sanglotant, heureux qu'il soit en vieet en bonne santé.

- Je...je suis désolé, j'avais besoin de faire le point et j'ai construit ma vie aux Etats-Unis...

- Inutile d'en dire plus maintenant, de tout façon tu devras le répéter à tout le monde. Au tant que tout le monde soit là, coupa Hermione.

- Oui, tu as raison..."

Et ensemble, ils franchirent le portail qui lui faisait si peur quelques minutes avant.

Les retrouvailles se passèrent plutôt bien. Harry esquiva plusieurs coups de poing avant de recevoir ses amis dans les bras. Même Draco lui donna une accolade.

" J'espère que tu as une sacré raison pour être parti si longtemps sans donner de nouvelles, sinon je ne paye pas chère de ta peau, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille."

Harry ne comprit pas ce que le blond voulait dire. Qui aurait pu avoir envie de le tuer? Surtout ici!

Le début de la soirée se passa bien. On fit les présentations les nouveaux professeurs, le nouveau ministre...

Avant de passer à table, Harry prit Hermione à part pour lui poser une question qui le titillait depuis une bonne heure:

" Qui est le nouveau professeur de potion? On ne me l'a pas présenté!

- De quoi tu parles Harry? Pourquoi un nouveau professeur de potion...

- Bien sûr un nouveau professeur! J'ai vu Snape tomber au combat, tué par Malfoy! la coupa-t-il.

- HEIN? mais non, tu te trom...

- Tiens, tiens, le célébrissime Potter nous fait l'honneur de sa présence! dit une voix froide, cassante dans le dos d'Harry.

Hermione s'inquiéta pour son ami. La réplique de Sévérus l'avait figé, ses yeux refletant l'incrédulité la plus totale. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

Comme au ralenti, il se retourna vers cette voix qui hantait ses rêves depuis quatre ans.

Il avait blémi et regardait l'homme qu'il aimait dans les yeux.

- non...c'est impossible, murmura-t-il comme pour lui même et il hurla:

NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN! et sortit en courant de la Salle bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage.

- Eh bien, il aurait peut-être mieux de se reposer encore un peu, ricana le professeur de potion.

Hermione essayait de comprendre la réaction de son ami. Elle avait trouvé étonnant qu'il fuit après la victoire surtout qu'il filait le parfait amour avec l'ex-mangemort...

La dernière réplique du professeur avait jeté un silence lourd sur la Salle. Tout le monde se regardait, cherchant ce qui aurait pu motiver une réaction si violente de Potter.

Hermione brisa ce silence religieux quand elle comprit:

- Merde! lacha-t-elle.

- Langague miss Granger, lui dit Snape.

- Par Merlin, professeur...

- Quoi?

- Il vous a cru mort ce jour là... murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon? Vous pouvez répéter, lui demanda Snape, pas sûr d'avoir comprit la jeune femme.

- Pendant quatre ans, il vous a cru mort! hurla-t-elle. Il vous a vu tomber devant Malfoy! Pour lui, vous êtiez mort! M-O-R-T.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot, comprenant sa douleur. Elle révivait sa propre attente au chevet de Ron, dans le coma.

- Vous plaisantez Mlle Granger? lui demanda-t-il, le regard noir et le visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Non... sniff...il venait juste sniff de me demander... qui était le nouveau sniff professeur de potion quand vous êtes arrivé.

- ..."

Snape ne répondit pas et se lança à la poursuite du jeune homme. Il marcha dignement jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle. Celle ci refermait il se mit à courir vers la lac, sachant que c'était l'endroit préféré d'Harry.

Harry avait couru loin de ce mensonge qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Qui avait pu oser lui faire un tour pareille? Comme s'il n'avait pas assez souffert.

Il se laissa tomber parterre essayant vainement d'empêcher son coeur de sortir de sa poitrine.

Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa sa tête dessus. Les larmes coulaient semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Abîmé dans sa douleur, il n'entendit pas une personne approcher.

Sévérus regarda longuement celui qui faisait battre son coeur avant de parler. Il avait changé en quatre ans. Désormais il était plus grand que lui, ses cheveux étaient plus longs aussi. Maintenant ils atteignaient la fine courbe de ses hanches. Il avait pris en musculature et ses traits, sans perdre de leur finesse, étaient devenu plus masculin. Il avait aimé un adolescent, il retrouvait un homme. Se sortant de sa contemplation muette, il brisa le silence:

" Potter, pourquoi êtes vous parti? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry se retourna vivement, la douleur voilait son regard. Toujours assis, il commença à reculer.

- Non, n'appochez pas! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne veux pas le savoir. Laissez moi tranquille, cria-t-il, haletant.

- Je suis celui que j'ai toujours été Harry, lui répondit calmement Sévérus.

- Non, c'est impossible, je t'ai vu mourir, j'ai vu Lucius te lancer un Avada Kedavra et tu es tombé, sanglota Harry, tu es mort ce jour là et... je suis mort avec toi.

- Harry, regarde moi, je suis bien vivant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il ne reculait plus mais son regard errait sur la surface du lac. Le choc, la douleur l'avait comme anésthésié.

Snape s'assit près de lui.

- Attendons une heure puisque tu penses que j'ai pris une potion de Polynectar pour avoir cette apparence. Harry acquiessa. En attendant, je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il lui raconta son réveil à Ste Mangouste. Il avait fait trois mois de coma. Le médecin en chef du service des blessures magiques lui avait alors expliqué par quel miracle était-il encore en vie! Sa convalescence, son absence, ses recherches pour le trouver, puis le désespoir...

Une heure passa puis deux...

Quand l'homme aux yeux de jais eut fini de raconter son histoire, il regarda l'heure:

- Cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures que je parle..."

Ne l'entendant pas répondre, il se pencha sur son compagnon et s'aperçut qu'il dormait. La soirée, riche en rébondissements, avait eu raison de sa force.

Snape le prit doucement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'appartement qui lui avait été attribué non loin de son ancien dortoir. Il le coucha et redescendit dans la Grande Salle pour rassurer les amis de l'ex-Griffondor.


	4. Chapter 4

Voila l 4ème et dernier chapitre...

Attention LEMON! Soft mais lemon quand même...

Je laisserai les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre

**Chap4: Un rêve?**

Le soleil vint effleurer doucement la peau de l'ex-Griffondor. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux qu'il referma de suite, ébloui par la lumière matinale. Il soupira... Il avait fait un rêve merveilleux, presque réel, trop réel pour ses nerfs. Les larmes doucement affluèrent sous ses paupières encore closes. Pourquoi son fantôme ne le laissait-il pas tranquille. 4 ans qu'il se battait pour le sortir vainement de son coeur. Il cacha son visage dans son coussin et hurla. Il hurla sa peine, son amour, sa haine, la haine de cette vie qui ne le laissait pas en paix, qui ne le laissait recommençer une nouvelle vie... Des larmes de colères contre lui même, il était trop faible, contre Lui, de l'avoir laissé seul... Il en voulait presque à Voldemort de ne pas l'avoir emmener avec lui...Il n'aurait pas eu tant à souffrir. Des larmes de rage contre cet homme qui l'avait demandé en mariage... Cet homme qui avait finalement réussi à ouvrir son coeur... Il se maudit d'être si fragile, il le maudit de l'avoir aimé, de l'avoir quitté...

Finalement il se reprit, comme à chaque fois, se disant qu'aujourd'hui serait peut-être meilleur que demain,. Il se reprit comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au suicide. Il était trop faible et il le savait... Le souvenir de leur sourire, à Sirius, Rémus, Ron, Hermione et même celui de Draco... le souvenir du sacrifice de ses parents l'empêchaient de laisser la lame du rasoir glisser sur la peau tendre de ses bras.

Et comme chaque matin depuis maintenant 4 ans, il ouvrit les yeux, certain que cette journée ne changerait rien...

Mais à son grand désaroi, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Les habituels rideaux verts et argents étaient rouges et or. Son lit, d'une simplicité presque enfantine était devenu un superbe lit à baldaquin...

Une seconde, le fol espoir que son rêve fut réel lui étreingnit le coeur puis il se souvint l'invitation d'Albus à cette ... mascarade. Le goût amer de la rancune emplit sa bouche au souvenir de l'imposteur. Son rêve était bien réèl mais une âme sombre avait décidé de jouer avec lui, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce que l'homme, l'ordure avait dit. Il soupira... Son destin de matyre ne le quittait pas... Après cette prophétie qui avait détruit une partie de sa vie, l'autre serait détruite par des gens qui s'amusaient de ses sentiments... Comme s'il avait besoin d'aide pour souffrir.

Et pourtant, il se leva, chancella jusqu'à la salle de bain, se doucha et descendit, comme quatre ans auparavant, prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire flottait sur son visage habituellement trop sérieux. Son amant, son Amour était revenu. Il savait enfin ce qui avait décidé son cher et tendre à le quitter sans rien dire... 4 ans de perdus pour rien, 4 ans de larmes en vain. Son amour l'avait cru mort et avait fui pour ne pas affronter cette réalité. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il espérait juste, en son for intérieur, qu'il n'avait pas refait sa vie ailleurs, avec un autre... Loin de lui... Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en esperant qu'il pense encore à lui... Combien de fois s'était-il couché ivre, espérant qu'il l'aime encore malgré tout... Le fol espoir de son retour l'avait empêché de boire cette petite fiole qu'il gardait soigneusemnt dans son bureau, petite fiole qui contenait sa mort... Combien de fois le souvenir de son regard, de son sourire l'avait dissuadé de la porter à ses lèvres...

Et ce matin, il savait qu'il était là... Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas remplacé... Il savait que son amour était toujours partagé...

Et ce matin, la vie avait enfin décidé de lui sourire... La vie lui avait rendu son âme, son coeur...

Les yeux pleins de promesses, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se doucha et descendit, comme 4 ans auparavant, de nouveau heureux, prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Il avançaitt comme un automate vers ses amis qui devaient l'attendre autour de leur ancienne table. Le coeur lourd et l'âme en morceaux, il prit le dernier couloir vers la Grande Salle. Il soupira pour la énième fois depuis son réveil, les larmes menaçant à chaque pas de rouler à nouveau sur ses joues... Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, il se claqua mentalement et releva la tête, il était un Potter, dernier héritier d'une puissante famille... Et il LE vit...

Il encra son regard émeuraude dans les onyx noirs de celui qui lui faisait face. Il repoussa sans succès la vague de joie qu'il le submergea. L'homme aux cheveux de jais lui fit ce sourire que seul Harry connaissait.

Pourquoi pas? Si c'était un autre de ces innombrables rêves, il décida de le vivre, pour avoir une dernière fois le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes... Après il pourrait mourir...

Il sortit de ses appartements son masque à nouveau sur son visage. Malgré que les élèves fussent en vacances, il avaiut une réputation à tenir face aux anciens qui parcouraient les couloirs à cette heure pour rejoindre leur petit déjeuner...

Mais se fut avec une joie inégalable qu'il rejoignait sa place, comme quatre ans auparavant. Un dernier virage avant de pouvoir, à nouveau, pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre son coeur comme cette nuit, quatre ans auparavant.

Et il LE vit... Son coeur manqua un battement face à cette beauté. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens... Il souhaitait tant lui dire combien il l'aimait par cette échange, lui avouer au délà des mots combien son absence l'avait marqué, plus surement que cette marque qu'il avait portait pendant prèss de vingt ans... Un doux sourire affleura à sur ses lèvres... Ce sourire que lui seul connaissait...

Son corps lui aussi réagissait... Tellement longtemps qu'il attendait... Il le regardait avancer vers lui et dans élan qu'il ne put reprimé, il partit à sa rencontre... et le serra dans ses bras, si fort que le jeune homme demanda grâce...

Ils se regardèrent longuement, fouillant dans leur âme réspective, cherchant à nouveau cette étincelle qui les avaient poussés l'un vers l'autre, qui les avaient poussés vers leur destin...

Leurs lèvres se frolèrent, timidement, quatre ans, c'est long. Une caresse plus douce qu'une brise d'automne. Leurs yeux ne se lachèrent pas, essayant de repousser cet arrière goût de rêve qui leur collait encore au coeur. Mais les mains voulaient jouer elles aussi. Celles du jeune homme se perdirent quelque part dans le dos et celle de l'homme se nichèrent dans cette chevelure folle qu'il n'avait cessé de chérir. Le corps à corps se fit plus sensuel... Les peaux voulaient se toucher, impatiente de sentir à nouveau la chaleur de l'autre.

Snape prit la main d'Harry et retourna sur ses pas, le conduisant directement dans ses appartements. Quatre ans qu'il attendait Harry, Quatre ans qu'il attendait sa peau, son souffle, son coeur... Il le voulait de suite...

Le corps à corps reprit, la porte à peine fermée... Aucuns mots, juste des gémissemnts. D'abord de simple soupirs puis de plus en plus puissant, emplissant l'air d'une douce chaleur moite. Les vêtements furent bientôt de trop... Un soupir quand les peaux se collèrent enfin l'une à l'autre...

Sévérus tenta de reprendre son rôle, celui de dominant, mais il avait bien vite oublié que ce n'était plus un adolescent en face de lui mais un homme. Harry le prit entre ses bras et le conduit vers cette chambre qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il couvrit ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué, de baisers laissant une trainée de lave sur son passage. Il redécouvrit ce corps qui le rendait fou.

Et pour la première fois, il penetra cette âme qu'l aimait par dessus tout. Le désir, l'amour l'attente les emporta rapidement au délà de toute réalité. Les coups de reins de brun se firent plus violent, plus affamé de ce corps dont il avait tant rêvé.

La jouissance vint plus violente qu'un ouragan, plus dévastatrice qu'un tsunami... Les laissant paletant, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Enfin des mots virent accompagnés ces retrouvailles:

" Je t'aime, souffla Sévérus, le visage dansle coup de son aimé.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimé, lui répondit Harry.

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'Homme aux cheveux couleur de nuit.

- Sév', pourquoi pleures tu?

- Le bonheur de te retrouver enfin, répondit-il en un murmure.

Pensant la discution terminée, Sévérus se laissa lentement aller dans les bras de Morphée, mais le jeune homme aux yeux de jade reprit la parole:

- Il y a quatre ans, tu m'as posé une question dans ce même lit... La respiration de Sévérus se bloqua, attendant la suite, Si elle est toujours d'actualité, Harry s'arrêta quelques instants, rassemblant son courage pour dire ses mots qui pourraient changé sa vie, c'est oui."

Pour toute réponse, Snape se leva, se dirigea vers la commode et en sortit un écrin noir. Harry le regardait faire, se mordant les lèvres d'inquiétude...Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du être si impatient. Puis il vit l'écrin dans les mains de cet homme qui n'avait jamais quitté son coeur.

L'homme au regard indéfinissable ne dit rien, s'agenouilla près de lui, prit sa main gauche et y glissa un anneau d'argent réhaussait d'une émeuraude...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle est pas belle la vie?

Un grand merci à:

**Vif d'or:** je suis ravie que mon histoire t'es plus... C'est le seul HpSs que j'ai écrit, les autres sont surtout DmHp et d'autres... Mais je pourrais peut-être en faire d'autres par la suite. En espérant que la sute t'es autant plus que le début... A une prochaine fic. Bisous

**Sahada:** Comme à chacun de tes reviews, merci. Tes commentaires me vont droit au coeur et m'encourage à écrire plus... Bisous

**Vanilly:** Voila la suite et fin que tu attendais tant. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.. A une prochaine fic... Bisous


End file.
